


Jealous Much?

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Firsts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Sam, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Impala Sex, Jealous Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy might look bad on some people, but when Dean gets jealous Sam thinks it is one of the hottest, sexiest things ever so he uses Dean's jealousy to finally get him to give in to the desire they both have always had to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request for continuation of my Wincest Firsts series with Jealous!Dean at a bar when Sam flirts with another guy

Sam sighed as the girl at the front desk smiled at Dean and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. It shouldn't bother him anymore that girls flirted with Dean, his brother was gorgeous and it was inevitable. What really bothered him was the fact that he wanted to be with Dean since before he was a teenager, and every passing day the need and desperation to be with his brother grew stronger. He knew Dean would always be a flirt, he flirted constantly and not just to get girls to sleep with him. Dean had always gotten anything he wanted by flirting his way through everything from school and the countless places when they were working jobs, to getting away with things most people couldn't, even getting sex, free food and pretty much anything he asked for.

Dean always flirted with Sam too, and even though he secretly loved it, Dean never took it further despite Sam's constant efforts to get him to give into their shared desire to be together. It wasn't like Sam didn't try to get with him.  Sam was mostly subtly about it. He tried subtly hinting at it, then not so subtly and then he outright just told Dean a few times when they were drunk, but he had waited until Dean was trashed. Dean admitted more or less that he wanted it just as bad but he just couldn't do it. Not so much because of the fact they were brothers, but Dean was ridiculously hard on himself and felt Sam deserved better, and that he had dragged him down his entire life when he had tried so hard to make Sam's life perfect. Sam knew what would make his life perfect, the only that ever had made it perfect-his brother.

Despite the fact they both wanted it and knew the other one did too, they suffered in silence while secretly wanting more than anything to be together. Sam had reached his breaking point long ago. He was now just plain desperate and would do anything to get Dean to finally give in. 

Sam had been off in his own world, formulating yet another plan that he knew would most likely not work. He had been staring at Dean, they were wearing their fed suits and Sam could not take his eyes off of his brother. He realized that he had been staring at him for over twenty minutes while Dean shamelessly flirted with a young nurse to try and get her to give them some files on their latest victim.

Sam cleared his throat, Dean tried avoiding his eyes, knowing he was giving him a bitchface. Dean continued to flirt with the blond, grinning at her and watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. They should have been able to get in and out within minutes, but they had been at the hospital for over twenty minutes and had gotten no where. The girl had her hand on Dean's bicep, gushing about how sexy and strong he looked. Sam couldn't stand it any longer, his brother  _was_  dead sexy and it was driving him fucking insane. He rolled his eyes as the girl asked Dean to flex his bicep for her and cleared his throat louder. Dean's eyes flickered to his then back to the girl.

"So, uh, about those files..."

Dean licked his lips and the girl smiled up at him.

"Sure, I'll see if I have them."

She stood up and walked to a file cabinet, bending over slowly. Dean winked at Sam, his grin widening as he watched her bend down further. After rummaging around in the bottom drawer she slowly stood up and walked over to Dean.

"I can't find anything, um..."

Sam sighed, he couldn't believe they were wasting so much time when clearly the girl had no idea what the hell she was doing.

Dean seemed to be getting irritated too, he got bored fast and dumb blondes weren't really his thing. He liked big tall brunettes, well, one big tall brunette. The one that was glaring at him with the bitchiest bitchface Dean had ever seen. As much as he thought Sam looked pretty hot when he made the face he knew he had to stop dicking around or Sam was going to get even more pissed.

Dean leaned against the counter and flashed her his sexiest smile. She blinked slowly, leaning against the counter towards Dean. Sam slowly let out a deep breath, he kicked the back of Dean's shoe several times until Dean stood up straighter.

"Maybe you could make a call? For me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Call your supervisor, we need that information right away."

Dean slowly licked his lips, she stared at him for a few seconds then stood up and happily picked up the phone, dialing an extension while staring at Dean. Dean had turned his attention to his brother. Sam had been staring at him with that look on his face, like he had been having a wet dream about the two of them. Dean was thinking about the same thing as his eyes ran down Sam's body, he quickly looked away when they made it back to Sam's face and he realized that Sam's his eyes were on him.

"He'll be right here."

Sam saw Dean's eyes widen slightly, he glanced at Sam and Sam knew what he was thinking. Dean didn't flirt with any guys to get his way, only Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to deal with the supervisor.

A tall, decent looking man walked up. He shook Sam's hand and smiled. "I'm Greg, what can I do for you boys?"

Sam noticed that he seemed to be directing his attention to him. He saw Dean narrow his eyes. Dean always seemed to get jealous whenever a guy flirted with Sam, it never bothered him if a girl did. He didn't even seem to care if Sam hooked up with a girl, but a guy was a whole different story. If a guy even looked at Sam, Dean got jealous and if he flirted with Sam, well, Sam felt sorry for any guy who ever tried getting with him because Dean usually looked like he was going to kick their ass. As shallow as it might sound, he loved when Dean got jealous because he got really hot when he was but it was even hotter when he was possessive of Sam. It turned him on so much he could barely stand it.

Sam immediately had a plan. He decided to use the intense jealously Dean got when a guy flirted with him to his advantage, maybe if Dean got jealous enough he would finally make a move.  Sam hoped a few guys would flirt with him and he wouldn't have to fake it to get a guy to do it. It shouldn't be that hard, guys hit on both him and his brother all the time. 

"Yeah, we need a few files on some patients."

Sam knew it was a gamble, most hospitals didn't freely give out confidential information without a court order but usually Dean got them past that. Now that Sam had a little motivation he would do it too, or at least get Dean a little riled up.

"The records are in the basement." Greg said, then smiling shyly at Sam added, "I-I could take you down there." 

Sam nodded. "That'd be great, then my partner can stay here and interview a few of the nurses who were working that night."

Sam saw Dean shoot him a dirty look and open his mouth to protest, but turned quickly and followed Greg to the elevators.

"Ohh good, I was working that night!" 

Dean rolled his eyes, wiping the frown off of his face before turning back to the nurse who was getting less and less attractive by the minute. Several minutes later, Sam walked back to the front desk. The girl was writing her number down, so he pretended to be interested in what the Greg was saying. He made a lame joke, but since Sam could see Dean watching him from the corner of his eye, Sam laughed.

Dean scowled, he walked up to Sam and muttered that he would be in the car, to get his ass moving. Sam was surprised and relieved to see Dean had stormed off without even bothering to take the girl's number or give her his. His plan was actually working. 

Sam quickly thanked them, then took a few quick strides and caught up with Dean. Dean didn't say a word in the elevator, he stared at the floor and walked up to the door as it slowed down. He walked quickly to the Impala, getting in and starting it then flipping through the radio stations. Sam barely got his door closed before Dean peeled out of the parking lot. Sam turned his head to look out the window so Dean wouldn't see the huge grin on his face. His plan was working so well he decided to keep it going and turn it up even more.

"So I got the files on-"

"Yeah, I know. You went with that guy to get the files. Tell me something I don't know."

Sam bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh as Dean turned the radio louder and slouched down in his seat. Dean was staring straight ahead, not saying a word. It was rare for Dean to be this quiet, and one of his favorite songs was playing. Dean being absolutely silent was the first sign to Sam that his plan was working because Dean sang along to most songs, but always to his favorite. Sam saw Dean look at him out of the corner of his eye. Sam also knew he was in a bad mood because he was making that face, that hot sexy face that made his dimples push in. Dean's dimples only pushed in when he was smirking, eating or pissed. It was so hot and it was making Sam hornier than hell, and he had already been horny seeing Dean in the suit and it got worse when he started to get jealous but Dean always had that affect on him, driving him out of his mind with horniness even when he was doing nothing at all.

Sam cleared his throat, but Dean continued to look out the windshield. "You hungry?"

"Nope." 

Sam knew he was lying, Dean was always hungry.

"What's you problem?"

"Don't have one."

"You're always hungry.  _Always._ "

Dean shrugged, still watching the road.

"What? Did that girl shut you down or something?"

Dean scoffed. Sam knew better because that probably had never happened to Dean in his life. Dean seemed to realize Sam was figuring out why he was in a bad mood, so as usual, he turned to being a smart ass rather than reveal his true feelings. He looked at Sam and smirked.

"Shit, she wasn't my type. You know I could get anyone if I really wanted to. Just working the job."

Dean smirked at him and bit down on his lips, he saw Sam's eyes flicker down to them so he slowly slid his tongue across his full plump lips. He chuckled when he heard Sam suck in a breath and quickly turn away. Sam noticed he had said  _anyone_ , not any  _girl_. He wondered why the hell his brother had to be so damn stubborn, but he also knew Dean's perfect facade of being impenetrable had been slowly cracking over the years. Before Dean would have never shown any sign of weakness like he had at the hospital. He was losing it, and Sam was going to give him that final push to send him hurling over to the edge. Hopefully it would only take one more time of making him jealous. 

"OK, so what's with you then?"

Dean glanced at Sam, his eyes lingering longer that normal, locking on Sam's. "Nothin'."

"Dean, come on. You never stop eating and now all of a sudden you're not hu-"

 _"Fine_ ," Dean snapped, "We'll go fucking eat." He looked over at Sam and in a calmer voice added. "Uh...you're hungry, so we'll stop."

Dean pulled into the first place to eat he saw. He whipped the car into a spot and got out. Sam took a deep breath and prayed he was lucky enough to come across a guy who was at least bi. But he knew the chances of getting lucky were slim to none. More like none to never gonna fucking happen, he just had no luck. He'd have a better chance finding his lost shoe.

Turns out, it was Sam's lucky day. Not only was there a guy who seemed interested in both him and Dean, he also happened to be their server.

He walked over and set two glasses of water down. He smiled at Dean, but Dean ignored him and looked down at the menu. Sam smiled, Dean never looked at menus, he ate the same damn thing no matter what meal it was or where they were. 

The server turned to Sam, introducing himself and smiling wide. He asked what they wanted to drink. Dean ordered a Coke, peeking up at Sam as he ordered a water. Sam saw his eyes on him so he smiled wider at the server.

The server went to get their drinks, glancing over his shoulder at Sam as he walked off. Sam could see that Dean's jaw was clenched, he could always tell because it made a sexy subtle movement where his perfectly chiseled jaw met his neck.

When the waiter came back he glanced at Dean, but Dean blew him off again, so he started flirting with Sam as he set down their drinks. Dean slammed his menu down hard on the edge of the table.

"We're ready to order. And we're in a hurry, so we don't need any off the menu bullshit."

Sam bit back a grin, Dean was fuming and it was hot as hell. The server looked a little surprised, his eyes flickering to Sam then back to Dean. He took their order and walked off, but not before glancing back at Sam again.

Sam wanted to laugh, Dean was shredding his napkin into little pieces, shooting Sam dirty looks every few seconds. Sam figured it was best not to say anything so they sat in silence until their food arrived. Dean inhaled his burger before Sam was even halfway done with his salad. 

"You gonna sit there and play with that damn salad all day or you gonna eat that shit?"

"Not gonna get pie?"

"No."

"They have your favorite."

Dean shrugged and slouched down further in his seat. Sam had never seen Dean turn down pie. He never thought his plan, or any plan, would actually work and it was going perfectly, even better than he could have ever hoped for.

Dean tugged at his tie until it was loose and rolled his sleeves up. Sam sucked in a breath sharply, Dean looked so fucking gorgeous it was taking every ounce of control he never knew he had not to just beg his brother to take him out to the Impala and fuck him. He would much rather have Dean pounce on him, maybe even get in a jealous rage when a guy flirted with him. Dean glanced up at Sam, raising an eyebrow. Sam immediately stopped chewing.  _Shit_ , maybe he had made some sort of noise while thinking about Dean. He quickly finished his salad and slid the plate to the end of the table.

When the waiter came by and picked up their plates, he asked if he could get them anything else but Dean quickly cut him off and told him they needed their bill. He brought it right back, setting it down near Sam. Dean grabbed it and looked it over, half expecting a number to be written on it. Dean got up and threw a twenty on the table, not even caring he was giving him a higher than normal tip, he just wanted to get the hell out of there, no way he was going to wait for change. Sam slid out of the booth and tried catching up, but the waiter stepped in front of him.

"I was wondering, if you're not doing anything later..."

Sam froze, this definitely was not part of his plan. He glanced up and saw Dean pacing by the door with his hands shoved in his pockets and that pissed off smirk on his face.

"N-No...I'm with, um...me and-"

The waiter glanced up at Dean. "Oh, sorry...you two are...together?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. They might not _technically_ be together. Yet. But by the way Dean was acting Sam was actually letting himself have a small glimmer of hope.

"I wasn't sure since you guys weren't really taking, but I shoulda figured he was in love with you by the way he looks at you."

Sam felt his heart start racing, people always assumed they were together, but no one ever pointed out anything like that. Someone else thought Dean liked him, not just liked him, loved him. _In_ love. Sam nodded and smiled slightly. Dean was standing at the door with his arms crossed. As soon as Sam started walking toward him he walked out to the Impala and got in. He revved the motor up as Sam walked out the door, and Sam knew he better quit fucking around, at least for now. He definitely was getting a reaction out of Dean, but he knew he shouldn't take it too far. He also knew Dean wanted him just as bad, because if he didn't he wouldn't care who Sam talked to or flirted with.

Dean drove the few blocks to the motel without even bothering to turn the radio on. Sam smiled to himself, Dean had never driven even a block without music. He pulled up to their room and got out, slamming his door shut. By the time Sam made it into the room, Dean was already in the bathroom taking a shower. He wondered what he was planning on doing, most likely going to the bar down the street.

Sam sat at the table, opened his laptop and started looking up more leads for the case. Dean had been in there awhile, Sam fantasized about changing his plan, rather than make Dean so jealous he couldn't take it he would much rather just pick the lock on the bathroom door and jump in the shower with him. Sam was lost in his little wet dream, imagining Dean holding him against the wall when the door opened and Dean walked out.

Sam was already beyond horny, but seeing his brother come out of a cloud of steam wearing only boxers was the last thing he needed at that moment. Dean was digging through his bag while Sam stared at his shoulders. He watched his perfectly toned muscles flex as his arms moved, and the way his huge bicep bulged, making the bulge in Sam's jeans even bigger. Just as his eyes traveled down to the curve of his sexy ass, Dean glanced up and noticed Sam staring at him. Sam quickly looked down as Dean pulled his jeans on then rummaged around for a shirt.  Sam pretended to read something on his laptop when he realized Dean was getting his jacket on.

"Going somewhere?"

Dean nodded and pulled his boots on, digging through his pockets for his keys. He noticed they were on the table by Sam, so he walked over and snatched them up.

"Gonna go get drunk." Dean looked up at Sam, and Sam saw his face soften. He bit down on his lip and added, "You comin'?"

"Maybe later."

Dean seemed to hesitate, he felt a little bad leaving. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with his brother. Hell, he wanted to be  _with_  his brother. Dean knew exactly what game Sam was playing, and he really could barely stop himself from caving. Dean figured it out in the shower, he couldn't understand why Sam was suddenly so interested in guys that day, then it hit him. He wanted Dean to get jealous and make a move. Dean was finally to the point he had to, but only if he got drunk and only if Sam did it again, because if he did it again then Dean would know for sure that was what he wanted. Dean figured the best way to finish Sam's game was to get drunk at the bar, that way if he was wrong he would hook up with a girl and forget about it, but if he was right, hopefully he'd get lucky and hit on Sam and get what he  _really_  wanted. Either way, he needed a fucking drink.

Dean took one last long look at Sam then left. Sam sighed, he figured the only way to get Dean was to take a shower and go down to the bar. He was tired of playing games, and sick of wanting his brother so damn bad but not being able to have him, especially considering the fact his brother wanted him just as bad. Sam took a quick shower and got ready, he knew Dean was closer to giving in then ever and there was no way in hell he'd pass up an opportunity like this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked into the bar, he saw Dean sitting on a stool with his back to him, a girl slotted between his legs. The girl leaned in and kissed him. Dean didn't seem that into it, normally Sam saw him making out pretty heavily with girls, especially when he was drinking. The girl had her hand on the back of his head, but he didn't even have an arm around her. Sam walked up and stood next to him.

When Dean looked up and saw his brother, he quickly pulled back. He absently wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and Sam saw the corner of his mouth twitch like he was fighting back a smile. He looked back at the girl.

"My uh, partner's here. We gotta um...talk about the case. So maybe later..."

The girl looked disappointed, she was about to answer him but Dean had turned his stool toward Sam. Sam was a little surprised Dean had blown her off, and even more that he called him his partner and not his brother. Maybe he was planning on doing something, being careful in case he did make a move. That was the only reason Sam could think of that Dean wouldn't want anyone to know they were actually brothers.

Dean ordered them two beers and a few shots. When Dean slid the shot over, Sam shook his head so Dean shrugged and downed both. Dean already seemed to have a decent buzz, so Sam figured the drunker he got the more likely something would happen.

Sam turned to the bartender and ordered two more shots. Dean raised his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Sam slid them both over to Dean and grinned.

"The fuck you tryin' to do? Get me all drunk?"

Sam smiled slightly as Dean drank down a shot. He slid the other one back over so Sam took it. 

"Why don'tcha drink that damn beer down 'stead of sippin' on it?" Dean slurred, downing the rest of his.

Sam drank down his beer and looked up, the bartender was right in front of him. He slid Sam a beer and winked at him, telling him it was on the house. Sam glanced over at Dean, he was biting down on his lip, watching Sam. Dean signaled the female bartender over and ordered a double and another beer. She smiled at him as she poured out the shot. Dean didn't really acknowledge her because the other bartender was now leaning across the bar, talking to Sam.

"So, you're not from around here. I'd remember you for sure. Where you from?"

Sam could see Dean clenching his fist, he was watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam smiled at bartender, and not just any smile, a full on dimples pushed in at least half an inch smile, the smile he usually only gave Dean because he knew what it did to him. He knew it turned Dean on, drove him fucking insane by the look in his eyes every time he smiled at Dean like that, because his pupils instantly doubled in size when he did.

Dean jumped up off of his stool, slammed his beer on the bar and stalked off to the men's room. He was drunk as hell and Sam could tell he was just about to lose it. Sam knew he had been uncharacteristically lucky at the hospital and again at the diner. He would have never imagined that he would luck out and find a guy to fake flirt with to make Dean jealous three times in a row. But the universe for once was rooting for the Winchesters because just as Dean was walking out of the bathroom the bartender walked up to Sam and asked if he could buy him a drink since he was now off the clock.

Sam debated on letting him, he had no interest in him. Sam had never had an interest in anyone whatsoever, besides Dean. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea and he only wanted to make Dean jealous enough to hopefully give in. Sam didn't think he wanted to take a chance that he'd end up pissing Dean off then he would be stuck talking to the guy, or worse.

Sam shook his head but when he saw Dean's eyes narrow as he walked back up to the bar he slowly nodded.

"Uh, sure. Um, I guess."

"Great, I'm Justin by the way."

"Sam."

Dean sat back down, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye as he drank down his whiskey. Justin was subtly flirting with Sam, Sam didn't flirt back but he did answer his questions. After a few minutes Justin smiled up at Sam and leaned in closer. Sam could see Dean's breathing quicken, and he shifted in his seat. He saw him reach his hand behind his back for a second and wondered if he was checking for his gun.

"Well, do you want to play some pool?" 

Sam glanced at him then back down. "Uh, I don't think so. No."

Justin put his hand on Sam's and smiled, "I could teach you if you don't know how."

Sam's eyes shot up to Dean's. Usually if something like this happened they'd hustle this guy for everything he was worth. He saw Dean's eyebrows shoot up and he nodded slightly, obviously he wanted Sam to hustle him.

"What the hell, I'm not very good though."

Dean looked pissed but he knew he would expect him to play along because it wouldn't be the first time they hustled a guy thinking he was trying to teach him a thing or two about pool.

Sam hated playing pool with anyone but Dean, and he really hated this guy even more. He played dumb and purposely hit the ball wrong. Dean kept glancing back at him, but the girl had walked back over and was talking to him again. Sam noticed he was paying more attention to him than the girl. The next time he looked up they were making out again. Justin stood behind Sam, he was just about to lean in and show Sam how to hold the stick when Sam saw Dean jump up and walk back.

Justin put a hand over Sam's and leaned down. "So, you hold it like this, Sammy-"

As soon as he called Sam that, Sam knew Justin was fucked. He bit back a huge grin as Dean walked up to Justin, grabbed his pool stick and shoved him back. Dean looked him in the eye and said something Sam couldn't hear. It looked like they were getting into a heated argument but the music and drunks were too loud to hear what they were saying. Dean was much taller, stockier, and a hell of a lot more muscular.

Sam could not take his eyes off of Dean, he knew he should break it up before Dean killed him, Justin was obviously scared of him. It all happened so fast Sam didn't even have time to get closer but he was dying to know what Dean was saying to him. He could have swore he heard Dean say the word "mine" but he wasn't sure. He saw Dean smirk and tell him to go ahead and ask Sam who he'd rather be with. Sam felt his heart racing and his cock pulsating, this was so fucking hot. He was so busy looking at Dean he barely noticed Justin walking up to him. He thought a minute then said he was leaving then asked Sam if he'd like to join him.

"What?" Sam's eyes turned to him as he shook his head. He quickly looked back at Dean, he was watching him but didn't seem too worried that Sam would go with him.  _"No."_

He put a hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam shrugged it off.

"You sure? I mean, are you really going to stay with-"

Dean walked up to him, he was swaying slightly and slurring even more. "He said no, if I gotta tell you again to leave, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass."

Sam felt his dick twitch hard, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears and heat was pulsing through his entire body. Dean was so hot when he got jealous, it was turning Sam on a lot more than it should. It turned him on so much more that Dean was being possessive. He fucking loved it.

Justin backed away and left, not even looking back. Dean walked up to Sam and looked at him for a minute, not sure exactly what he should say or do.

"You uh, you're not mad I scared that little punk off, are you?"

"No." Sam could tell Dean was still not sure if he wanted to go through with this so he figured he'd get him a little more riled up. "Why did you?"

"I-I...you um...didn't seem to like him. Not your type anyway."

"What's my type?"

"Hot bad boys?" Dean smirked and took a step closer. "Gotta look out for ya."

"I think he bothered you more."

"Nah, he's not what you want."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Fine, go be with him."

"I don't wa-" Sam paused and folded his arms over his chest. "You're saying you wouldn't care?"

"Of course I fucking care."

"Why do you care, Dean?"

"I...I just do."

Sam figured after all that Dean would finally just make a move, but typical Dean was still resisting. Jealousy got him this far, Sam never would have thought he'd get such a big reaction out of Dean, so he figured just a little more would send him spiraling over the edge and right where Sam was so desperate for him to be.

"Whatever. If you don't have a reason, then I guess I'll just go-"

"You're not going to do shit."

Dean gritted his teeth and stood closer to Sam. Sam backed up and felt his back hit the wall. Dean smiled slightly and licked his lips, waiting to see what Sam would do next. Dean's eyes were staring intently into Sam's, his green eyes were flashing and his pupils were huge.

"Watch me," Sam said and tried to push Dean out of the way. He knew he was taking this too far, he hadn't even expected Dean to do any of this and he had not planned what to do from here. 

"The hell you will." 

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him back against the wall.

"The only thing you're gonna do, is get your ass in my car. Right now."

Sam bit down on his lip, trying not to smile. He couldn't believe this was working so well.

"W-why should I, Dean?"

"Sam..." Dean sighed. His face softened and he looked down. He muttered, "You  _know_  why."

Sam narrowed his eyes, he knew Dean hated talking about his feelings but he got this far and he wanted to hear Dean say it. 

"No, I don't. Tell me."

 _"No,"_  Dean snapped, tightening his grip on Sam's wrist.

"What, you hate that fact that you have a brother that's gay?"

Dean took a step closer to Sam and stared into his eyes.

"Why the fuck would that bother me?"

Sam shrugged and looked down, his breathing quickened. He had expected Dean to say something like 'since when have you been gay'.

"Then why do you care if I'd-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam, C'mon! Stop playing around."

"What? I just want to know why you care about...about any of this."

Dean pressed up against Sam. Sam sucked in a deep breath. He could feel Dean's hard cock pressing tight against his. He gasped softly and closed his eyes. He felt Dean lean in, his face inches from Sam's. He could feel Dean exhaling, making his skin burn. He inhaled sharply, taking in Dean's intoxicating scent. He wanted Dean so bad he could barely contain himself. Dean rolled his hips and brushed his lips against Sam's jaw, when Sam felt his brother's erection press harder against his, he let out a soft moan.

"That's why I care" 

Sam opened his eyes. Dean was staring intently at him, waiting for a reaction. Sam's cock was throbbing, he was so horny he could barely form words, let alone a sentence.

"Y-you...you...what?"

Dean let out a deep breath, Sam closed his eyes and bit back a moan as it sent even more heat rip across his neck. He was sure Dean could hear his heart racing. He opened his eyes, Dean was inches from his face.

In a voice so low and sexy it literally sent a chill up Sam's spine Dean replied, "I fucking want you."

"Want me to what?

"Damn it Sammy, stop fucking around. What the hell do you think?"

Sam shrugged and risked a peek at his brother. Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's head and jerked him forward. Sam groaned as Dean's plump full lips pressed firmly against his. Dean kissed him greedily, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth and ravaging it around. Sam opened his eyes and a few seconds later Dean's opened too.

Dean muttered against Sam's lips, "Want you to..." Dean kissed Sam harder, putting a hand on his hip and pulling him tighter against him, wrapping his arm around his brother and resting his hand above Sam's ass. "...stop fucking around."

Dean's tongue intertwined with Sam's, he kissed him so hard Sam felt Dean's teeth scarping against his. Sam softly moaned Dean's name as he felt Dean's hand slide down and grab his ass.  

"Gonna let me fuck you, Sammy?"

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, nodding hard. Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, his other hand sliding down Sam's cheek caressing it then moving down his neck. Dean shifted and as he ran his hand down Sam's chest and moved closer. Sam could feel heat coursing though his body, the feeling of being so close to his brother was overwhelming. Dean kissing him felt incredible, he tasted amazing, so addicting that Sam couldn't get enough. He loved feeling Dean's muscular arms holding him tight, and his big hard cock pressed tightly against his own throbbing erection. Sam pulled back panting, he gasped as he felt Dean slide his hand down his jeans and grab his ass hard.

 _"Dean,_ " Sam moaned softly.

"Wanna fuck you so damn bad," Dean growled into Sam's ear, thrusting against Sam. "You want that Sammy? Want to feel your big brother's cock sink deep in this gorgeous ass?" Dean asked as he slid a finger over Sam's rim.

Sam groaned, nodding hard and pulling Dean's face over to his. Sam choked back a moan as Dean barely teased the tip of his finger inside of him. Sam pushed back but Dean pulled his finger out and teased it slowly in and out as Sam wrapped a leg around his brother, no longer caring they were in the bar. He slid his hand up Dean's shirt, he could feel Dean breathing harder and his cock twitching hard against his as he ran his hand up Dean's abs and across his chest, tweaking his nipple. Dean grunted softly and moved to Sam's neck, sucking down hard as Sam stretched his neck out. Sam groaned and curled his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging when he felt Dean's tongue sliding up behind his ear.

"You have no fucking idea how bad I want you right now."

Sam was pretty sure he did, because he wanted Dean just as bad and it was almost unbearable. "Dean,  _please_." 

Sam was panting, he felt like he was on fire. Dean touching and kissing him made Sam feel like he was standing in the middle of an inferno and he could barely breathe. Sam jerked Dean's head up and crushed his lips to his brother's. Greedily kissing his way into Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes and moaned, sliding his hand back down Sam's jeans. Sam pulled away breathless, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. Sam swayed forward so Dean tightened his grip.

Dean could barely contain himself, he meant to just kiss Sam then take him to the motel. But when his lips touched his brother's he felt more pleasure in that one kiss then he had ever felt in his life. He then figured he'd take him to the car but Dean couldn't take his hands or lips off of Sam long enough to go outside. Dean leaned in and sucked down on his brother's neck as he slid a hand down his thigh, lifting his other leg up. Sam automatically wrapped it around Dean's waist. Dean pressed him back against the wall, Sam was grinding into him hard and Dean was about to lose his fucking mind if they didn't have sex.

"Fuck Sammy," Dean's voice was so sexed out, so damn sexy it made Sam's dick throb. 

Sam opened his eyes when Dean pulled back, his eyes were so dark Sam couldn't see any trace of green because his pupils were huge.

"Can't take it, want you so damn bad, Dean. Wanna goto the motel? Then we can do this the rest of the night, never fucking stop."

Dean grunted, Sam assumed that was a yes. He seemed too horny to bother with full sentences anymore. He set Sam down and pulled him into one more kiss, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging on it. When Sam moaned and clutched him tight, Dean grinned.

"Like that?"

Sam groaned softly when Dean tugged harder.

 _"Fuck_ , that's hot. Bet you've got all kinds of sexy kinks. Gonna let me figure 'em all out?"

Sam licked his lips, and nodded, he wanted to know all of Dean's too but he didn't feel like having a conversation right now. Dean never wanted to talk and it was irritating Sam that Dean chose when they were both hornier than they had ever been, finally getting what they both had been desperate to have for more years that Sam could even remember to finally be talkative.

Dean paused and crushed his lips to Sam's, he had wanted to do this so long he couldn't get enough. "Fuck Sammy, want you so fucking much. Don't feel like going all the way out to the motel."

"De...c'mon,  _please_  I-I can't. Let's..." Sam paused, he was so horny Dean could fuck him in the men's room for all he cared. He'd even settle for blowing Dean because he had always wanted to suck his brother's cock.

"Wanna just do it in the Impala?" Dean muttered against Sam's lips.

"Mmm hmm," Sam agreed as Dean kissed him with more passion and desperation then he had ever kissed anyone.

"I'm parked way in back. Gonna let me fuck you in the backseat of my car?"

Sam nodded, Dean grinned and slid his hand down Sam's back, bringing him closer.

"Tell me what you want-"

"Just want you, c'mon. De, I want it so fucking bad I can't-"

"Mmm yeah, love it when you get all desperate. Alright, I can't fucking take it either. Let's go."

Dean firmly grabbed Sam's ass, then smacked it hard, grinning. Sam squinted his eyes and grabbed Dean's arm, jerking him close. He put both hands firmly on Dean's ass and squeezed the tight muscles hard.

"Fuck Sammy, quit playing around."

"Always wanted to grab that tight perky ass. Fuck, you've got a gorgeous perfect ass, De."

"Uh huh, you can grab it all you want while I'm fucking this gorgeous perfect ass," Dean grinned and grabbed Sam's ass harder. "Now let's fucking go, keep fucking around and I'll just bend you over that pool table."

Dean turned to go and Sam started walking behind Dean, but he wasn't going fast enough so Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out the door. Dean was glad he had planned ahead and parked on the far side of the parking lot because they were pretty much hidden from view. Dean smiled when he thought about the fact that they were about to live out a major fantasy he had every single time he and his brother had driven anywhere in the Impala. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, his hand shaking so hard he could barely get the key in. Dean opened the door and Sam pushed him over and immediately got in. Dean grinned climbed in after him, just as he got in, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and balled it up in his fist.

Sam jerked Dean's shirt up and over his head and threw it over the front seat. Before Dean even had time to react, Sam yanked Dean down as he laid back. Dean continued where he left off, kissing Sam roughly with all of the pent up lust and desperation of wanting his brother that he held in for so many years. Sam could feel Dean smiling against his lips so he pulled back. 

"What?"

Dean smirked. "Nothin'...just..."

Dean licked his lips and shoved Sam back, straddling his brother's hips and leaning down to kiss him. He paused, taking a moment to look at his brother's beautiful face and dark pupil blown eyes. He was hovering so close Sam could see every adorable sexy freckle on his face, feel every breath and see tiny gold flecks in the small margin of emerald in Dean's eyes. Dean smirked again and Sam felt his cock twich hard when his sexy dimples pushed in. Dean felt Sam's cock reacting so he rolled his hips and leaned in but Sam turned his head so Dean couldn't kiss him.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you're smirking about."

"I don't know, it's just...fuck, you're um...you seem to really want it. It's fucking hot."

"I've always wanted you, Dean."

"I know, but-"

"Then why didn't you ever..."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Fuck no." 

Dean grinned as Sam jerked his head over and kissed him hard and rough.  Dean pulled back a little and grinned, "I don't know what's gotten into you Sammy but I fucking love it."

Sam sighed impatiently and jerked Dean's head back and answered Dean as he continued to kiss him."It's...just... _you_."

"Me? I haven't done anything different so what made you suddenly want me that much more?"

"I..." Sam blushed and looked down. 

Dean jerked his head up. "Tell me, what about me has you so hot and bothered? You've always had the hots for me, so what changed?"

Sam blushed an even deeper red "I...you...when you get jealous...it, it um...kinda sorta turns me on."

Dean grinned and caught Sam's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and jerked Sam up by his shirt and ripped it over his head, tossing it aside.

"Yeah? Like when I'm all possessive of you?"

Sam nodded. Dean grinned. "Alright, enough fucking talking."

Dean ran his hand down his brother's perfectly sculpted chest and abs. " _Fuck_ ," Dean whispered, his voice rough and shaky, he had never been so damn horny in his entire life. Sam let out a gaspy moan as Dean laid over him, pressing tight against him as he kissed him gently. Sam was expecting him to kiss him rough like he had been, but Dean was softly pressing kisses to his lips, gradually working the kiss up until it was so heated his tongue was swirling wildly around Sam's mouth, teeth scraping and their hands groping every inch of each other's body. It was driving Sam insane, Dean could kiss extremely rough and hot but when he kissed him softer it was so sensual Sam could barely stand it because it turned him on even more that his hard ass brother was so damn sensual and just the way he kissed him was better than anything Sam had ever experienced, he could hardly imagine how incredible sex was going to be.

Sam groaned, feeling his brother's bare chest against his felt incredible. He loved how Dean was so muscular and sturdy, much better than being with a supple muscled girl. Every muscle on both of them was tight and perfect and Sam could not get enough of feeling them. Dean started thrusting his hips and Sam moaned, every time Dean rolled them he pressed into Sam harder, and Sam was fucking losing his mind he wanted to have sex with his brother so damn bad. 

"Gonna fucking lose it if we don't fuck soon."

"Mmm yeah, me too but... _fuck_ , this is turning me on so damn much. What else you like Sammy?"

"When you get jealous...and...." Sam trailed off, feeling his face flaming red.

Dean figured he could use this to his advantage. Sam liked when he was possessive and jealous, and he obviously was turned on by Dean talking dirty to him because when he did his cock twitched hard. So he figured if he talked dirty about him being jealous Sam would be out of his mind horny, and Dean was enjoying watching his brother desperate because it was fucking hot hearing Sam say things he had always wanted to hear him say.

"Want me to get all possessive, tell you shit like never to talk to anyone like that again?"

Sam blushed all the way down to his chest and bit on his lip, nodding slowly. Dean grinned and leaned down, kissing Sam and sucking down hard on his lip then when Sam slid his tongue into Dean's mouth Dean kissed him harder, biting down on his tongue. Sam groaned as Dean’s tongue was ravaging wildly around his mouth. Sam closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Dean. Dean started kissing him with even more intensity than before. 

Sam shifted as Dean sat up and nudged his legs apart, then groaned as he pressed down tightly against him. Even through the denim of their jeans he could feel Dean's erection was so warm and hard. Sam moved a leg around Dean's waist, Dean had his hand gripped tightly on Sam's other leg, he squeezed his brother's muscular thigh and slid his hand down his toned calf muscle then hooked it over the back of the front seat. He ran his hand roughly up the fly of Sam's jeans. Sam gasped as he felt Dean cup his hand tightly against his raging hard on.

Sam had never in his life wanted something so damn bad. Feeling Dean pressed as tight against him as possible was incredible, and feeling his full plump lips on his made him crave to have them on every inch of his body. Sam had thousands of fantasies involving his brother and he could not wait to live them all out, especially because Dean was extremely sexual and kinky, so he knew they would be having mind blowing incredible sex all the time. He would happily let Dean fuck him forever.

Dean could tell Sam was about to lose it, he was too but when Sam said he wanted Dean talking to him all possessive he knew he had to try to hold out just a little longer because when Sam got horny he was much less shy and much more kinky and Dean loved it.

"I don't want you to ever fucking do that shit again."

"What?"

"You fucking know what. Flirting and shit."

"I can't help it if-" 

"I mean, you better not fucking flirt back. If a guy flirts with you...I'll kick his fucking ass." 

Sam moaned as Dean leaned down and crushed his lips to his. 

"Fuck Dean. So damn hot." 

Dean sucked a trail lightly down Sam's jaw. Sam gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair, running his other hand up Dean's muscular back.

"You're mine." Dean growled into his ear, his breathing heavy and ragged, burning down Sam's neck. Sam threw his head back and pushed his hips up, desperate for stimulation because Dean had his cock pulsating.  

"Dean," Sam gasped as Dean ripped his jeans open and jerked the zipper down. 

"Got that? No one else gets you but me."

"Mmm yeah. Never." 

"That what you want? To be mine? Never want another guy or girl...no one?" 

"Fuck!" Sam gasped as Dean bit down on his neck. "Yes...Only you, De." 

Dean gripped Sam's cock tight, jerking him off hard and fast. Sam groaned as Dean shifted and ran his tongue down his neck, he sucked down violently as Sam groaned louder and grabbed Dean's head, curling his fingers into his hair and pushing his hips into Dean's fist as Dean tightened his grip. Dean moaned against his neck, as Sam dug him fingers into his back. Sam was making a litany of extremely hot, porno quality noises that had Dean's cock sweating out precome. Sam yelled out Dean's name, hearing his brother say his name like that had him more desperate then ever to be inside of him.

_"Fuck_ , so sexy Sammy. Fucking make some hot ass noises. Bet I can make you fucking scream." 

Sam groaned as the stubble on Dean's cheek burned against his neck while he sucked down harder and every time he exhaled it sent a fire across the places he had licked. Sam jerked Dean's head up, pulling him into a heated kiss. He shoved Dean's chest until he shifted. Sam struggled to get Dean's belt undone, when he started tugging on it impatiently, Dean pulled back and undid it. 

Sam looped his fingers through Dean's belt loops and jerked him forward hard. Dean slid up Sam's abdomen a little, he looked down at Sam, wondering what the hell he was doing. Sam pulled him again until Dean was straddling his chest then eased the zipper on his jeans down. Dean pushed back but Sam stopped him. 

"Stop moving back, wanna blow you while you fuck my face." 

"Mmm fuck Sammy." Dean gasped as Sam shoved his jeans down, sliding his hand into his boxers and curling his fist around his cock. Dean had been desperate for stimulation and the instant his brother's tongue eagerly swept up his cock Dean almost lost it. He groaned as Sam's tongue dug roughly up his aching erection, spreading the precome that was beading out down. 

Sam shoved Dean's jeans down more then pulled back. "Fuck Dean, just take 'em off." 

Dean jerked his jeans and boxers down his thighs and maneuvered around Sam to try and wiggle out of them. Dean went to pull Sam's off but he slapped his hand away. 

"First I give you head." 

"Shit, love when you take control. Fucking hot." 

Sam grinned and put his hands on Dean's hips, pulling him back to where he was. Sam sucked down on the head of his brother's cock, swirling his tongue around and dipping it into the slit. Dean groaned and pushed his hips forward slightly, desperate for Sam to take more in. Sam slowly took more in then pulled back. Dean whimpered slightly and put his hand on the back of Sam's head, trying to push it back down. 

"Force me down on your big thick cock, then fuck my face." 

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his brother. "What? No, c'mon Sammy please stop fucking around."

Sam jerked his fist quickly up Dean's cock, Dean thrust his hips hard until Sam put a hand firmly on his hip to stop him. "You do it just like that while I'm blowing you...and I'll stop fucking around. Always wanted you to push my head down on this gorgeous cock. C'mon De, how bad you want me to blow you?" 

"Bad."

 "How bad you wanna fuck me?" 

"So fucking bad I can't fucking stand it. I'm about to fucking push you back and fuck you into oblivion." 

Sam slowly teased his tongue over his brother's cock. Precome was beading out of his slit, Dean groaned and thrust his hips into the amazing wet heat. Sam's tongue was flicking and swirling wildly around. Dean was panting. Sam groaned when Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved his head further down onto his cock. Dean let out a deep sexy groan as Sam started bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard, slowly letting Dean's dick slide further down his throat. 

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. He bit down hard on his lip and threw his head back, pushing his hips lightly forward and circling them to resist the urge to thrust hard and fast. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Sammy...Ohhhh shit, feels fucking incredible baby." 

Sam groaned at Dean's reaction, sending a pulse of pleasure across Dean's sensitized cock. Sam grabbed his ass hard and pushed on it so Dean would move his hips faster but he wouldn't do it. Sam slowed down, he slowly took more of his brother's dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Dean started moaning incoherently as he felt his cock slide further down Sam's throat.  

"Son of a fucking bitch," Dean groaned and bit down harder on his lip, trying not to scream out. "C'mon Sammy, feels fucking incredible but I just wanna fuck you so fucking god damn bad." 

Sam bobbed his head a few times then pulled back enough to get Dean to look down. Dean groaned and pushed his hips forward, seeing his brother's lips stretched across his cock almost made him come. Sam pulled back and slowly ran his fist up Dean's dick. 

"Do what I want...then we fuck." 

"Mmmk." Dean couldn't argue anymore he wanted it way too damn bad and if a blowjob felt that good he could hardly imagine how good sex was going to be.  

Sam sucked on his fingers for a minute then went back to deep throating his brother's dick. He grabbed Dean's ass firmly and pushed until Dean started thrusting his hips. Sam slid a finger over Dean's rim, getting a gaspy moan out of him. When Dean thrust harder, Sam teased a finger into him. By the time Sam had another finger worked in Dean was thrusting hard, pushing back on Sam's fingers even harder and shuddering. He was struggling to breathe as a litany of curses and hot sexy noises flew out of his mouth. 

Dean slowed down, he wanted to fuck Sam so bad he was even willing to stop halfway through the most amazing blowjob of his life. Just as he was about to stop, Dean felt Sam's fingers pound down hard on his prostate. Dean started pushing his hips back as Sam slid another finger into him. Dean started grunting and pushing back harder then he stopped suddenly. 

Sam wondered why Dean stopped because he was really getting into it, and it was hotter than hell. Sam was about to protest when Dean cut him off. "Change of plan." 

Dean smirked and pulled hard on Sam's jeans, jerking them down and off. Dean leaned down and sucked on Sam's chest as he pushed his boxers the rest of the way off. He flicked Sam's nipple with his tongue then sucked down on it, when Sam moaned he bit down and started rolling the other hard bud between his fingers. Sam spread his legs apart but Dean pushed them back together and straddled his hips. Sam fingering him felt too damn good, better than he expected. 

"Gonna ride you hard, make you come then fuck the hell outta you. When we make it to the motel, gonna make you climax even harder, all fucking night." 

Sam sat up and kissed Dean hard as Dean eased onto his cock. Once he got past the burning and pressure he started jerking his hips hard and fast. Sam fell back, groaning as Dean bounced around hard on his cock. 

"Oh fuck, De....shit!" 

"Mmm yeah...fuck Sammy...big fucking cock. Uhhh son of bitch it's incredible." 

Sam yelled out Dean's name as Dean slowly pulled off then slammed down hard and fast. He couldn't get over how indescribably incredible it felt, Dean's ass was so damn tight and he was thrusting his hips so hard the Impala was shaking back and forth violently with every roll of his hips. Sam knew he wasn't going to last very long so he circled his fist around Dean's cock and started twisting it up hard, speeding up as he thrust into Dean. 

Dean felt Sam's cock hit his prostate just right, he started grunting and rocking his hips harder. He slid his fingers in his mouth then reached back and started working his fingers into Sam so he'd be ready for him because he wanted to hold back and come inside of Sam. Sam gasped, just as Dean started pounding his fingers into him he could feel an orgasm building in his spine. 

"Dean!" He screamed out, which made Dean ride him even harder and faster. Dean scissored his fingers over Sam's prostate, getting Sam to yell his name even louder. 

"Fuck Sammy, fuck....so Goddamn fucking hot. Shit! Gonna come for me?" 

Sam nodded hard, his mouth fell open as Dean rolled his hips a few more times then felt Sam shuddering under him. 

"Fucking gorgeous when you're all into it. So beautiful Sammy."

Dean massaged his fingers over Sam's prostate, when he felt Sam's come start filling him up he eased them out and put his hands on Sam's chest, riding him as hard as he could.

Sam was grunting and groaning, he put his hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled him hard until he leaned forward and kissed him. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, kissing him hard. 

Dean eased off of Sam's cock, he kissed Sam back then continued down, his teeth grazing Sam's neck as he bit down near his shoulder. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, his body felt boneless, he had never felt pleasure like this in his entire life, it was pure ecstasy. When Dean started sucking on Sam's nipples, Sam reached his breaking point. If Dean didn't fuck him he was going to lose it. 

"De..." Sam moaned and tugged on Dean's head until he looked up. "Please...need you to fuck me." 

Dean leaned up and gave Sam a quick kiss, pulling back just as Sam started getting into it. Dean shoved Sam's legs apart and knelt between them. He leaned down, running his tongue across his rim then jamming inside as Sam grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

"Dean! Fuck..." Sam was breathless, Dean's tongue was swirling around the silky smooth skin. When he slid a finger in and pressed it against Sam's prostate they both almost lost it. Sam screamed out, he dug his nails deep into Dean's back and he knew they both couldn't wait any longer.

Dean sat up, gripping Sam's thighs tight as he slowly thrust into Sam's tight heat.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Dean gasped. "Fuck, you're so damn tight...so fucking good...oh  _shit_  Sammy."

Sam felt Dean tighten his grip on his thighs and push them up more, Dean had his eyes closed tight and his teeth were tearing into his lips. Sam could tell he was holding back because his face was tense and he was holding his breath. Sam started pushing hard, trying to meet Dean's thrusts. He slid a hand across Dean's muscular shoulders and down his back, and pulled on him until Dean laid over him.

They both let out the breath they had been holding as Dean started thrusting harder. Dean's face was inches from Sam's, his incredible lips so close and Sam wanted them on his badly but he was feeling so much pleasure he had lost the ability to function. Dean's eyes flew open as he felt Sam getting tighter, he started clenching down on him so Dean pressed Sam's legs higher until he could barely push them up anymore. Sam shouted out Dean's name as he thrust in harder. Dean loved hearing his brother yell his name, he wanted him to scream it so he humped into him as hard as he could.

Sam groaned, his back arched high and he had trouble catching his breath.  _"Dean!_  Fuck! Harder....oh shit De."

"Ohhh fuck.  _Fuck!"_

Dean yelled through gritted teeth. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Dean had a lot of sex in his life but nothing came even remotely close to this. He figured Sam felt the same way, he was gradually slipping down, like he was losing his ability to function. Sam was practically in an ecstasy coma, Dean's dick was slamming constantly against his prostate so hard it was sending pulses of white hot pleasure through his entire body.

Dean slid his hands down Sam's thighs, one circled around his cock and the other grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair. Sam started pushing against him harder, meeting every thrust and sending Dean's cock plunging in until he was buried balls deep in his brother's ass. 

"Mmm yeah you love feeling my big cock inside you, don't you? Fuck it's incredible, so damn tight and fucking incredible." Dean tugged on Sam's hair, getting a deep sexy moan out of him. "Fuck Sammy, gonna lose it if you keep making those hot fucking noises."

Sam was shaking under him so Dean pulled harder, leaning down over his brother. Sam immediately clutched him tighter, they were pressed together as tight as they could be. 

Sam moved his head hard, Dean grinned. "Want me to pull your hair, huh? Fuck that's sexy."

Dean tugged Sam's hair, jerking it so hard Sam was sure he pulled some strands out, but he loved it because it felt good as fuck. 

"Fuck baby, gonna come for me? Shit you're getting so tight...so god damn incredible."

Sam started coming, climaxing harder than he ever had before, Dean's cock was drilling his prostate hard as Dean pummeled into him as hard and fast as he could. Sam jerked Dean's head over to his and kissed him hard, sliding a hand down his chest. He teased a finger over his nipple, when Dean started grunting and thrusting harder Sam pinched down on his nipple and twisted it.

_"Fuck!_ " Dean screamed out Sam's name and started coming hard. He buried his face in Sam's neck and groaned loud, Sam moaned as Dean bit down on his neck and sucked on it hard.

Dean pulled out, shifting enough to not lay completely on top of Sam. They both struggled to catch their breaths. Dean put a hand on Sam's hip and tried rolling him over.

"Dean, there's not enough room for that."

"Sure there is, C'mon I've wanted to bend over since...fuck, _forever_."

"Let's go to the fucking motel. It's too fucking cramped in here. We are in a parking lot in case you forgot."

"Could get out and fuck you over the hood of my car."

Sam sighed and started getting dressed. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his jeans on.

"Gonna have to quit being so sexually shy now that you're with me."

"I'm not sexually shy! I let you practically fuck me in the bar, then let you actually fuck me, twice, in the parking lot."

"Mmm yeah, it's a good start. That's nothing compared to what I really want to do to you."

"What's that?"

Dean smirked and pulled his shirt on, he leaned in and kissed Sam roughly for several minutes then opened his door and got out. Sam got out and got into the passenger seat as Dean started the Impala. Sam noticed Dean was driving much faster than he normally did.

"Slow down, the last thing we need is to get pulled over and take even longer."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you flirting with the cop."

"Shut up, it got you to finally give in."

Dean smiled as he pulled up to their motel. "Speaking of cops...where's those handcuffs at? I've got all sorts of kinky shit planned for the second we get in that damn room."

Sam jumped out of the car with Dean pressed up right behind him as he unlocked the door, they could not get into that room fast enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more soon

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to my other fics soon, sorry it is taking longer for some


End file.
